Callie's Calinea
|- | |- | |} Callie's Calinea is the first Pokémon caught by Callie. History Calinea made her debut in Spotted a Calinea where she was trying to attract a Tabbineus who wasn't interested in her. Callie spotted and decided to catch her. At first, she didn't trust Callie and hissed at her. Callie called out Charmander to battle her, but Charmander was too awed by Calinea's good lucks and she easily knocked it out. After battling Callie's two other Pokémon, she sat down to lick herself and Callie walked away in disgust. Team Rocket who was watching Callie trying to catch Calinea decided to steal Calinea for themselves. But Meowth refused as he was in love with Calinea. Callie was sitting down to eat lunch with her Pokémon when she heard Calinea cry out. She and her Pokémon ran towards Calinea who was entrapped in a net being pulled by James. Callie ordered the Pokémon thieves to let Calinea go, but Jessie blew a raspberry at her saying Calinea would be a perfect gift for their boss, Giovanni. Callie and her Pokémon ran after Team Rocket, but they flew farther away. James then told Jessie they could also steal Callie's Charmander, Mudkip, and Chikorita and give them to the boss too. But Jessie told James they would nab Callie's Pokémon next time. Suddenly a thunderbolt blew a hole in Team Rocket's balloon. Meowth who had brought Ash and his Pikachu to save Calinea. James sent out his Yamask, Mareanie, and Inkay to battle Ash. Ash then sent out Lycanroc who used rock throw to break the net and Callie then caught Calinea who fell out of the net. Calinea then grew different feelings for Callie after she saw how hard Callie tried to save her. Jessie complained that Meowth had betrayed them, but Meowth told them to let Callie keep Calinea. James grabbed Meowth and pulled them into the balloon. James then ordered Inkay to attack Calinea, but Pikachu blocked them and sent Team Rocket blasting off. Callie thanked Ash for helping her save Calinea and introduced herself to Ash and decided to join him on his journey. Callie bid farewell to Calinea, but Calinea ran after Callie and rubbed herself against Callie. Ash noted that Calinea wanted to join Callie's team. Callie asked Calinea if that was true and she nodded her head. Callie then threw a Poke Ball and Calinea put her paw on it jumping in becoming the first Pokémon Callie has ever caught. Personality and Characteristics Typical of her species, Calinea doesn't trust humans at first only trusting them on her own terms. If there's one thing that Calinea loves, it's to groom herself. When she was captured by Team Rocket, Callie rescued her and gained Calinea's trust and friendship. Calinea can be sweet and cuddly, but on her own terms and she doesn't hesitate to be aggressive towards someone she doesn't see as good. Calinea is able to tell if humans are good or bad. When Meowth had feelings for her and wanted to save her, she didn't reciprocate his feelings back. Overall, Callie is a kind and sweet Pokémon.